homo, ya?
by seonwun
Summary: tentang Guanlin dan si anak baru muka polos, tapi kelakuan preman. Yaitu Hyungseob yang nyesel pernah nolak diajak homoan sama sahabatnya. / "Aku Gay. Aku suka kamu, seob" "Anjing! Jijik!" /Tags : BXB. YAOI. Produce 101. Wanna One. Cube. Yuehua. Brand New Music. Pledis. Lai Guanlin. Ahn Hyungseob. Park Woojin. Yoo Seonho. Hwan Minhyun. Jinseob. Hyunho. Guanseob. OOC GARIS KERAS!


HOMO, YA?

CAST:

WANNA ONE'S LAI GUANLIN

WANNA ONE'S HWANG MINHYUN

WANNA ONE'S PARK WOOJIN

CUBE TRAINEE'S YOO SEONHO

YUEHUA TRAINEE'S AHN HYUNGSEOB

AND OTHERS

CERITA INI HANYA FIKTIF BELAKA. BILA ADA UNSUR KESAMAAN CERITA MOHON DIMAAFKAN SEBESAR-BESARNYA.

CERITA INI MURNI DARI HASIL OTAK SAYA.

MOHON MAAF BILA ADA KESALAHAN KATA. MOHON MAAF BILA ADA YANG MENYINGGUNG.

CERITA INI DIDEDIKASIKAN UNTUK SAYA SENDIRI /AWW/

.

.

.

.

Guanlin gak berhenti natap senyum cowo itu. Iya, cowo. Terlihat manis, cantik, tampan, dan polos secara bersamaan. Awalnya guanlin pikir dia cewe. Tapi Guanlin sadar kalau murid baru tersebut datang ke Sekolah khusus Pria tempat Guanlin disekolahkan. Senyum menawan menghiasi bibir lelaki tersebut sejak ia memperkenalkan diri didepan kelas dengan santun dan ramah. Hyungseob namanya. Murid lain mana perduli pada Hyungseob. Meskipun mereka bersekolah disekolah khusus pria, tapi homoseks masih tabu disini.

Hyungseob duduk di tempat yang berjarak 2 kursi didepannya. Ini membuat Guanlin bisa mencuri pandang dengan leluasa kearahnya. Meskipun ada satu kepala yang kadang menghalangi pandangannya, tapi orang didepannya ini suka tertidur dikelas. Jadi tidak begitu menyusahkan.

.

.

.

Saat jam istirahat berbunyi, Guanlin yang biasanya menghabiskan waktu tidur dikelas jadi semangat ke kantin. Hyungseob tadi sudah duluan kesana dengan Seonho –yang telah mendeklarasikan diri sebagai teman pertama Hyungseob disekolah tersebut. Sambil membawa soto ayam dan es jeruk, Guanlin berjalan dan memilih tempat duduk disamping Hyungseob. Disebrang meja ada Seonho yang lagi makan baso.

"numpang duduk ya, kursi lain penuh." Padahal masih ada beberapa meja yang kosong walaupun nggak banyak karena sedang jam istirahat. Seonho cuman bergumam tumben sambil kembali melanjutkan makannya. Saat makan waktu itu awkward banget. Gak ada satupun yang bicara.

Selesai makan, Seonho langsung kekelas, sedangkan Hyungseob ke toilet dulu diikutin guanlin dibelakangnya. Sambil pipis, guanlin basa basi, "Lu deket ya sama Seonho?" Hyungseob geleng geleng kecil, "Nggak juga".

Selesai nuntasin hasrat mereka, mereka cuci tangan, abis itu keluar menuju kelas. Guanlin awkward banget. Soalnya ternyata Hyungseob dingin juga. Dia jalan duluan ngedahuluin Guanlin. Tapi bukan Guanlin namanya kalo gak ada usaha. Dia sokap ngerangkul si Hyungseob.

"Lu belum tau nama gua kan? Kenalin, gua Guanlin" ucap Guanlin yang dibales anggukan oleh Hyungseob.

"Lu boleh anggep gua temen kok. Santai aja sama gua. Anggep kita udah temen lama." Lanjut Guanlin. Seketika langkah kaki Hyungseb berhenti. Guanlin yang masih ngerangkul Hyungseob otomatis berhenti.

"Kamu tau tempat sepi nggak?" Guanlin nelan ludahnya gugup. Selain karena curiga kenapa si Hyungseob nanyain tempat sepi, dia juga geli sama bahasa Hyungseob yang aku-kamu an. Gimana ya? sesama cowo manggil aku-kamu itu bikin geli menurut Guanlin.

.

.

.

Akhirnya mereka belok kebelakang sekolah. dibelakang sekolah gak ada apa-apa kayak pohon gede atau taman kayak di ff gitu. Yang ada cuman tembok sekolah. depannya ada pagar kayu yang tinggi. Disebrang pagar ada sawah. Disana ada Desa juga walaupun dibalik Sekolah itu Kota.

Hyungseob masukin tangannya kecelana. Guanlin jadi dag dig dug gimana gitu. Soalnya Hyungseob masukin tangannya bukan kekantong, tapi celana bruh. Celana!

"Mau nggak?"

Guanlin syok!

Guanlin kira Hyungseob anak polos. Tapi dia malah nodongin rokok didepan Guanlin.

"gila lu! Anak sekolah gak boleh ngerokok!" bentak Guanlin hampir berteriak. Hyungseob cuman berdengung santai. "kalo gak mau yaudah," balesnya sambil ambil satu batang rokok kemudian nyalain pematik. Hyungseob membakar ujung rokok tersebut. Setelah itu menghisap sekuatnya pada ujung rokok satunya lagi. Ia menghembuskan asap rokok tersebut dengan perasaan lega. Guanlin cengo. Hyungseob sangat jauh dari ekspektasinya.

Guanlin masih syok sedangkan Hyungseob udah ngisap rokok untuk kesekian kali.

"Kalo kamu gak suka aku gini yaudah. Kamu bisa pergi" Guanlin berdeham. Lalu ikut duduk disamping Hyungseob.

"Enak ya ngerokok?" tanya Guanlin yang emang kepo. Seumur hidup dia gak pernah ngehirup batang rokok barang seinci pun.

"Gak usah nanya-nanya gitu. Aku gak mau ngerusak anak polos biar ikut-ikutan kayak aku." Guanlin tersindir. Ia memang gak pernah nyobain batang rokok. Tapi cara bicara Hyungseob seakan meremehkan Guanlin. Guanlin nggak terima! Lagian Guanlin dididik agar gak coba-coba pada rokok. Guanlin tau meskipun ngerokok bikin seseorang keliatan keren, tapi orang tersebut bakalan punya potensi penyakit lebih besar daripada bukan perokok.

"Ngerokok kok bangga?" Hyungseob mendengus. Jelas sekali Guanlin menantangnya. Tapi Hyungseob gak mau nyari masalah. Dia gak jago berantem dan lagi, dia capek kalau mau cari masalah. Hening beberapa lama.

Pupus sudah bayangan guanlin tentang Hyungseob sebagai uke-uke di anime tontonannya. Tapi Guanlin malah pengen tahu tentang Hyungseob. Gak tau kenapa, Hyungseob bikin Guanlin tertarik buat tau siapa dia.

"Ngomong-ngomong, lu kenapa milih pindah disekolah khusus cowo? Kelainan? Homoseksual ya?"

Guanlin bersumpah kalau dia cuman bercanda. Tapi Hyungseob ngalihin pandangannya kekiri. Dan samar samar Guanlin ngeliat telinga Hyungseob memerah.

Sekali lagi Hyungseob menghirup rokoknya, kemudian mematikan rokok yang tinggal setengah itu dengan menekan ujung rokok yang bersumbu menyala pada tanah, kemudian melempar asal kedepannya. Hyungseob berdiri. Bersiap pergi dari tempat itu. Tapi Guanlin narik lengannya hingga Hyungseob kembali terduduk.

"Malu lu?" Guanlin ngegoda Hyungseob. Yang digodain melotot sok ganas pada Guanlin. Tapi jatuhnya malah imut.

"Imut banget sih" itu Guanlin keceplosan. Sumpah demi apapun. Si hyungseob makin memerah. Bukan! Bukan karena dia malu. Tapi dia marah. Cowo dipanggil imut itu rasanya, gimana ya? berasa harga dirinya diinjak injak.

"TAI!"

TBC

Ini saya nulis apaaan:'V

Jadi author suka sama cerita humuan. Tapi baru menyelam /eak ke dunia menulis. Buduamad jelek:v saya nulis karna iseng wkwkakwkwk. Gak tau mau dilanjut apa nggak. Pair nya juga jarang. Gak ada malah kayaknya. Jadi bakal jarang atau mungkin gak ada peminatnya wkwk sabar aing. Tapi bakal diselipin sama jinseob koook:v mwehehe. Saya udah bikin sampe 3 part. tapi kok absurd banget ya? malu sendiri aqt:'

review dong review. saya mau publish ke wattpad juga tapi kayaknya belum layak:'v


End file.
